FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of an exemplary VCR (video cassette recorder) system. As shown in FIG. 1, the VCR system includes a tuner 102 for selecting a particular RF signal among RF signals received through an antenna 110 and converting the selected RF signal into an IF (intermediate frequency) signal, which is outputted to a controller 104, the controller 104 for controlling an operation of the VCR system, an OSD (on screen display) processor 106 for generating various information such as channel information to be displayed on a screen of a TV set and an RF modulator 108 for converting the IF signal provided from the controller 104 into an RF signal.
In such a VCR system, the RF modulator 108 loads the RF signal onto a carrier wave frequency corresponding to an RF channel predetermined by the controller 104. In this case, the RF channel may be selected from a plurality of channels available in an area where the VCR system is used. For example, in a VCR system used in Europe, an RF channel may be selected among channels ranging from 22 to 69.
However, in the VCR system, after its user selects one channel among the available RF channels, e.g., by using a key input device 101, they must set a TV channel corresponding to the selected RF channel in order to view an audio/video signal outputted from the VCR system via a TV. For instance, in case of a VCR system used in Europe, the RF channel in the VCR system is predetermined among the channels ranging from 22 to 69, and then a user of the VCR system separately alter a TV channel in order to view the audio/video signal from the VCR system.
Recently, a DCS (direct channel setting) method has been used for ameliorating the above-mentioned inconvenience in setting the RF channel in the VCR system. In the DCS method, a user may press one of numeric keys on the key input device 101 to set the RF channel of the VCR system when a prompt message is displayed on a screen of a TV set connected to the VCR system. However, even when using the DCS method, the user still must separately set a TV channel corresponding to the RF channel in order to view the audio/video signal from the VCR system.